No simple way
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: En réalisant qu'il n'a aucune chance de vaincre l'Elu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de se donner un peu plus de temps. Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire que de donner la chance qu'il n'a pas eut à son jeune lui ?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter faisait face à Lord Voldemort, il s'agissait là du dernier acte d'une guerre qui n'avait que trop durée. Ce qui allait suivre, allait, ils l'espéraient tous, mettre définitivement un terme au règne du mage noir.

\- Le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, Harry Potter ! Lança le mage noir.

\- En effet, reconnut le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Vous avez raison. Mais avant que vous ne tentiez de me tuer, je vous conseillerais de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait... Réfléchissez et essayez d'éprouver un peu de remords, Jedusor...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

De tout ce que le survivant lui avait dit, ni les révélations, ni les railleries, n'avait eu un tel effet sur l'autoproclamé Lord. Le choc était clairement visible sur son visage inhumain, ses pupilles se contractèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes et la peau autour de ses yeux blanchit.

\- C'est votre unique et dernière chance, reprit Potter. C'est tout ce qui vous reste... Sinon, j'ai vu ce que vous deviendrez... Soyez un homme... Essayez... Essayez d'éprouver du remords...

Il resta longtemps silencieux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui disait son ennemi. Eprouver du remords ? Pour quelle raison ? Il n'avait rien à regretter, il avait fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Il abaissa légèrement sa baguette, il ne devait pas croire ce que ce gamin lui disait, ce n'était que des inepties. Il n'avait pas de raison de l'écouter, et encore moins de faire ce qu'il lui conseillait. Les combats autour d'eux avaient cessés et tous regardaient et écoutaient l'échange qui avait lieu. Il regarda autour de lui, visiblement, c'était à lui de décider de l'issus de cette guerre, mais avait-il vraiment une chance ? Le garçon avait détruit tous ses horcruxes et lui n'était pas dupe... Si le vieux fou avait pensé que Potter n'avait aucune chance, jamais il n'aurait perdu du temps à percer son secret avec lui, il l'aurait fait lui-même et c'est lui qui lui ferait face à cet instant. Mais il était mort et le survivant se tenait devant lui, transpirant d'assurance. Il baissa sa baguette et se redressa.

En y réfléchissant bien, il avait quelques regrets, pas de remords cependant. Il avait perdu Nagini, son cher serpent auquel il s'était finalement attaché. Quant à ses partisans, il devait avouer avoir été surpris et peut-être aussi en colère d'en avoir vu disparaître certains. Bellatrix lui avait toujours était si dévouée. Bien entendu, il en avait profité, mais elle avait tout de même été parmi ses plus proches mangemorts. Mais étrangement, s'il était en colère qu'ils aient été tués, il ne pensait pas en être triste. Et son seul regret était qu'ils avaient été trop faibles pour vaincre, en fin de compte.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Il restait bien plus de personne du côté de la lumière que de ses partisans, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Potter et ses amis avaient changé la donne. Et il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse tuer. Qu'il se laisse mourir, quand bien même il se devait d'abandonner ses « fidèles ». Il n'avait pas le choix : il devait accepter la main tendue de cet imbécile à lunettes. S'il feignait la rédemption, alors il pourrait échapper à la mort, elle qu'il avait fui durant tout ce temps. Elle qui lui faisait si peur.

L'assistance restait silencieuse, mangemorts, membres de l'Ordre, élèves de Poudlard, tous retenaient leur respiration. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Pourquoi le mage noir baissait-il sa baguette ? Il était impensable qu'il se soumette à qui que ce soit, à quoi que ce soit. Puis la baguette tomba dans un bruit qui se répercuta dans le silence de la salle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna le dos à Harry Potter et inspira profondément, sa décision lui coûtant visiblement un courage qu'il n'avait pas. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix se fit aussi froide qu'il le put, glaçant le sang des survivants.

\- Je ne peux pas, déclara-t-il, je n'ai pas de remords à avoir, j'ai fait ce qui était juste.

Il semblait prendre conscience que ce qui lui semblait juste ne l'était pas pour d'autres.

Admettre indirectement qu'il comprenait était déjà un bon début.

\- Maître..., supplia un mangemort.

Mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard, il semblait étrangement soucieux, le survivant allait-il croire si facilement à ses paroles ?

La première étape de son plan, c'est qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter ainsi, peut-être que s'il reprenait son ancienne apparence ? Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il avait appris qu'il le pouvait, mais il aimait tellement cette apparence qui effrayait les jeunes et les moins jeunes qu'il avait décidé de la garder. La chose n'était pas compliquée, un petit sort, tout au plus, informulé. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour cela, il n'était pas le plus grand mage pour rien ! En quelques secondes, son visage commença à changer, sous les regards médusés de tous. Les cheveux bruns qu'il n'avait plus repoussèrent, il retrouva également son nez d'antan il retrouvait un visage humain, celui qu'il avait perdu. Un murmure parcourut rapidement la salle, impressionné, surpris, méfiant. Il était évident que ce qui se produisait n'était pas normal. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il semblait certain d'avoir réussi un exploit que personne avant lui n'avait réussi.

Le silence revint lorsqu'il balaya la salle du regard. Beaucoup de morts, de blessés et dans les deux camps. Des sang-purs, des sang-mêlés, des nés-moldus... Combien de ces morts avaient été utiles ? Sûrement aucune. Ses partisans étaient tombés, sans parvenir à lui créer un chemin pour qu'il se débarrasse du Survivant, les amis de celui-ci étaient morts pour le protéger, quelle bêtise ! Il fallait croire qu'il aimait voir les gens mourir pour lui. Ses parents, son cher ami Diggory dans le cimetière et maintenant, tout ceux qui se trouvaient couchés à terre. A présent, tous, ou presque, semblaient penser que la guerre était terminée, qu'il avait décidé de se ranger, qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Ouvert les yeux grâce à un sale gamin trop chanceux ? Ils étaient tous si stupides. Il aurait pu faire la démarche plus tôt, à l'époque où Dumbledore était encore en vie, à l'époque où il lui faisait vaillamment face, plus ou moins à force égale. Mais s'il avait réussi à vaincre l'inébranlable Directeur, il ne parvenait toujours pas à réduire ce gamin au silence. A présent, il devait se ranger, où au moins en avoir l'air. Si le vieux fou n'était pas parvenu à lui faire utiliser un tel subterfuge, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. C'était la première fois que la situation se trouvait si critique pour lui, une nouveauté, dont il pouvait tirer des leçons.

A ce moment, il se tourna vers le jeune homme et le dévisagea, il semblait rassuré. Lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher et lui tendre la main, il la regarda avec suspicion, mais le Survivant ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, alors il la serra, très brièvement, juste le temps qu'il y croie. Ça ne signifiait pas que c'était terminé. Devrait-il répondre de ses actes comme un vulgaire criminel ? Il ne le permettrait pas !

Oh, il était parfaitement conscient que c'était certainement le minimum, faire comme nombre de ses « fidèles » et prétendre expier ses crimes à Azkaban. En réalité, si le Survivant semblait prêt à accepter sa rédemption sans rien demander en échange, il doutait du reste de la population magique. Certainement qu'on voudrait le voir recevoir le baiser d'un Détraqueur. Et puis quoi encore ? Il était sûr de ne pas avoir droit à un procès de toute façon. Il balaya la salle du regard une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la sortie sans explication ni regard en arrière. La plupart des gens s'écartaient sur son passage, il leur en fut étrangement reconnaissant. Cependant, un inconscient osa se dresser entre lui et la sortie, suivis par un autre, légèrement tremblotant qui fut rejoint par un troisième, un peu plus sûr de lui. Il poussa un profond soupir mais ne fit aucun geste.

\- Il n'est pas question que vous vous en tiriez ainsi !

S'étaient-ils trouvés du courage maintenant que le Survivant était parvenu à le forcer à se retirer ? Il réprima un sourire moqueur, se contentant de s'arrêter et de leur faire face. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser quiconque se mettre en travers de sa route, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se débarrasser d'eux. Il devait continuer de feindre une rédemption qu'il se refusait.

\- J'aimerais… ne pas avoir à faire du mal à qui que ce soit, écartez-vous, leur ordonna-t-il.

\- Combien de temps durera cette pseudo trêve ? Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez trouvé un moyen de gagner en puissance pour tous nous massacrer ? répliqua l'un d'eux.

C'était une idée, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait en tête. Devait-il donc les écarter de force pour pouvoir passer ? Après l'effort incommensurable qu'il venait de faire pour prétendre regretter ses actions ? Etaient-ils tous stupides à ce point ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant une issue.

\- Ca suffit, lança Potter, laissez-le passer.

\- NON ! Si nous le laissons juste fuir, tout ceux qu'il a tué seront morts en vain !

\- C'est faux ! Si nous le laissons partir, cette guerre sera terminée, il n'y aura plus d'autres morts ! répliqua le Survivant.

Il se tourna vers le mage noir, le mettant au défi de le contredire ou certainement juste de penser à revenir à la charge.

\- Je, commença-t-il, cherchant les bons mots pour convaincre son auditoire, n'ai pas l'intention de tuer à nouveau.

C'était sûrement un mensonge, et il était facile à dire, mais il fallait que ces gens acceptent les choses telle quelles étaient à présent. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit se mettre en travers de son chemin.

\- Je tenterais de reprendre une vie normale, dit-il simplement.

\- Et pourquoi y auriez-vous plus le droit que n'importe lequel de vos mangemorts ? l'interrogea-t-on.

Il plissa les yeux : parce qu'il était Lord Voldemort ! Et qu'on ne s'opposait pas à lui.

\- Essayons de lui laisser une chance…, plaida une fois de plus le gamin Potter.

Autour de lui, des murmures indignés commençaient à monter. Comment pouvait-il prendre sa défense après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Et pourquoi devrait-on l'écouter alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin ? Et surtout… le Seigneur des Ténèbres méritait-il une seconde chance ?

\- Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance ! s'insurgea le plus jeune, tentant de calmer les médisances.

Tous semblaient septiques à l'idée que le mage noir soit capable de se racheter, et surtout à l'idée qu'il ait droit à une seconde chance. Pourtant, d'autres vinrent au secours du Survivant et réussir plus ou moins à étouffer une révolte. Ceux qui s'étaient dressés devant lui s'écartèrent enfin et il reprit son chemin sans se détourner de son but. Il avait une idée à présent. Brillante et stupide à la fois, une idée qui lui permettrait d'échapper à Azkaban, au baiser du Détraqueur, au Survivant et aux survivants. S'il se retirait aujourd'hui, c'était pour mieux revenir, plus puissant, plus malin et surtout invincible. Il arriva à Pré-au-lard puis transplana.

Il resta un instant à contempler le manoir qui l'avait abrité durant ces deux dernières années. Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres et il se lança. Il entra sans problème, les Malefoy n'avaient pas encore arrangés leurs protections, et, sans hésiter, rejoignit la chambre qu'il avait occupée. Une chambre d'ami, décorée à son propre goût, sobre, mais étrangement, il s'y était sentit bien. Une armoire datant de plusieurs siècles se trouvait face à un lit ouvragé tout aussi vieux. Il en ouvrit la porte et se saisit d'un petit coffret. Il le déverrouilla, prit la baguette qui y était logée et la fit rouler entre ses doigts, ravi de la retrouver. Là où il irait, il n'aurait pas le problème Potter, tant mieux ! Il quitta la chambre, n'emportant rien d'autre que la baguette à plume de phénix qui l'avait servi si longtemps. Il se souvenait d'une pièce au ministère qui permettrait son exil. Certes, il était conscient de l'imprudence dont il allait faire preuve en y pénétrant mais il ne s'en souciait que de très loin. Il emprunta une cheminée et se rendit au ministère.

Curieusement, le hall d'accueil était vide. Quelques sorciers pressés se hâtaient vers les cheminées afin de rentrer chez eux après leur dure journée de labeur. Personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention. Il traversa l'Atrium d'un pas rapide et pénétra dans un ascenseur, il sélectionna le niveau 9. « Département des mystères », annonça la voix. Une excitation mêlée à une appréhension s'empara de lui lorsqu'il fit face à la porte noire. Quelques années plus tôt il rêvait de cette même porte, désirant plus que tout obtenir la prophétie qui le concernait. A présent, il y venait pour se réconcilier avec le passé : bien ! Il entra, ferma la porte et la pièce se mit à tourner. Il ouvrit une autre porte au hasard : la salle de la mort, il la ferma brutalement. La pièce se remit à tourner et il tenta une nouvelle porte en espérant ne pas rouvrir la même. La porte de la salle de l'espace s'ouvrit devant lui et il observa un instant les planètes avant de refermer la porte avec un profond soupir. La salle tourna une nouvelle fois et il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte de la salle de la mort. Cette fois-ci, avant de fermer la porte, il la marqua d'un trait et en ouvrit une autre une fois qu'elles eurent changée de place. Il eut besoin d'en ouvrir encore trois avant de trouver la pièce qui l'intéressait.

La salle du temps.

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 1

_Coucou ! Un petit mot qui ne restera pas longtemps._

Je tiens d'abord à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un avis. Je crois avoir répondu à tous. Ensuite je m'excuse pour le temps que ça m'a prit d'écrire... pour être honnête j'ai beaucoup de mal à me motiver car j'attendais un peu plus d'avis avec de la matière. Je ne vous reproche pas de faire des avis très courts et ne vous demande pas de faire des avis de 50 lignes mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous relevez des fautes, une incohérence et à me dire ce qui vous a plu et déplu. J'aime beaucoup pouvoir vous répondre mais si j'ai juste un "cool ton histoire" je n'ai pas trop de matière pour le faire, vous comprenez ?

Le dernier point que je souhaite aborder est le suivant: une autre raison qui fait que j'ai beaucoup traîné c'est que l'un des lecteurs a relevé des passages pas très probables dans le prologue (et je l'en remercie !) du coup j'ai retravaillé celui-ci, le message est donc: retournez lire le prologue car il s'est un peu allongé. J'ai rajouté quelques parties qui, je l'espère, rendrons les choses plus plausibles. (je voudrais mettre un smiley qui sourit mais je crois que ça passe pas).

Voilà ! Merci à tous.

A **Elpementine** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster mais j'espère que tu passeras encore sur la plateforme pour lire la suite ! Sinon... je crois qu'on peut rentrer juste une adresse mail pour être prévenu, non ? Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira si tu passe par-là !

Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore !

* * *

Quitter l'année 1997 pour revenir dans le passé s'était avéré plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait eu de la chance que les Langues-de-plomb se décident à remettre la salle du temps en état et avait ainsi pu entreprendre de se rendre en 1924. Il y était parvenu sans encombre et ainsi, il avait pu préparer son séjour définitif à cette période.

Premièrement, il avait commencé par se créer une existence on ne peut plus banale. Il avait judicieusement choisi de prendre les Etats-Unis comme point de départ avant de retourner en Angleterre. Ainsi, il était prétendument diplômer d'une école de magie américaine avec laquelle Poudlard n'avait quasi aucun contact. Pour cela, il avait dû se rendre sur place et démontrer ses talents dans la modification de la mémoire. Il avait, de toute pièce, créé des souvenirs à ses soi-disant professeurs et il s'était créé le dossier scolaire d'un élève moyen, par mesure de sécurité. Il pensait que, de cette façon, il ne pèserait pas de soupçons sur un gentil garçon travailleur et discret.

Deuxièmement, il s'était installé au Chaudron Baveur le temps de se trouver un logement mais surtout, de trouver l'emploi qui lui conviendrait sur le long terme. Pour le moment, il travaillait chez Barjow et Beurk mais il n'avait nullement l'intention d'y rester bien longtemps.

Durant ses temps libres, il passait des heures à consulter diverses revues d'emplois dans le monde magique. Medicomage, Professeur, Employé du ministère, Soigneur et tout un tas d'autres métiers qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. En se renseignant ainsi, il avait été déçu d'apprendre que pour entrer dans le Département des Mystères, celui qui l'intéressé le plus, il fallait être de nationalité Anglaise. Ce qu'il n'était pas à cette époque. Il se retrouvait alors à éplucher soigneusement toutes les offres qu'il pouvait trouver et essayer de réfléchir à ce qui allait l'arranger le plus.

C'est environ un mois après que Beurk l'ait engagé que la carrière idéale lui vint à l'esprit. Le ministère était en pleine session de recrutement et l'utilité d'un des département lui devint alors évidente : Le Département de Coopération Magique International.

Il était indéniable que ce serait le moyen le plus pratique pour manipuler son monde. Ce département lui permettrait d'être en contact avec des dirigeants d'autres pays et, par la même, essayer de se les mettre dans la poche. Mais avant de songer à postuler, il lui fallait réussir à apprendre plusieurs autres langues pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Cependant, il ne doutait pas une seconde de sa capacité d'apprentissage.

En revenant de la boutique de Beurk ce soir-là, il s'arrêta chez Fleury et Bott et acheta divers livres de langues. Du français, du bulgare, de l'espagnol, du chinois, du russe, de l'allemand et du japonais. Il n'avait pas l'intention à s'arrêter à ces langues-là mais pour commencer, il aurait déjà bien assez à faire pour les maîtriser. Par ailleurs, il privilégiait les pays avec lesquels le ministère anglais était en contact afin de s'assurer qu'on ne le recalerait pas dès le début. Pas qu'il ait prévu de se laisser recaler, cela dit.

Ainsi, pendant les mois qui suivirent, il travailla d'arrache-pied pour assimiler ces langues. Il avait toujours eu une bonne capacité d'apprentissage et su sans problèmes apprendre à les parler suffisamment bien pour tenir une conversation. Cependant, il s'était concentré sur l'oral en se rendant compte que l'écrit était loin d'être aussi facile mais également car il estimait que le principal était de pouvoir dialoguer. Il réalisa également les difficultés qu'allait poser certaines langues, utilisant des symboles largement éloignés des lettres.

Par la suite, il décida de choisir les autres langues qui lui serviraient tout en continuant de s'entraîner à l'écrit. C'était long, fastidieux et il avait vite fini par céder à la faciliter : des stimulants intellectuel. Il n'avait pas eu tant de mal à se procurer certains de ces produits, grâce à l'aide de Beurk, et se mit donc à en consommer pour accélérer ses résultats.

Le cerveau bien éveillé et prêt à recevoir quantité d'autres informations, il potassait durant des heures, avalant ses repas sans quitter son travail des yeux. Il était plus motivé que jamais pour réussir le concours d'entrée et il entendait bien mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour se faire.

Par ailleurs, il était arrivé bien plus tôt que l'année de sa naissance, ce qui lui permettait de mettre au point bon nombres de choses et d'apprendre une ribambelle de langues avant de mettre le reste de son plan à exécution. Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il se trouve un appartement, il ne pouvait définitivement pas résider à jamais au Chaudron Baveur. D'autant plus que l'établissement ne lui plaisait pas… et que le barman s'appelait Tom : il détestait avoir une chose le reliant à d'autres. Il savait qu'il aurait pu se créer une toute nouvelle identité mais pour se faciliter la tâche, il avait voulu garder son nom ainsi que son prénom.

Ensuite, il devait réussir le concours d'entrée au ministère, même s'il ne faisait pas trop de soucis sur la réussite de cela.

Et pour terminer, il allait devoir se renseigner sur comment élever un enfant. Au moins le minimum… certains de ses mangemorts avaient eu des marmots mais il ne les avait vu qu'une fois adolescent, il ne savait pas comment ça se passer avec les plus jeunes et surtout, il devait réussir à se manipuler lui-même. Et qui mieux de lui pour atteindre un exploit semblable ? Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul et il anticipait la difficulté.

Cependant, il n'était pas dupe et se doutait que son plan comportait des failles, mais il était décidé à les combler au fur et à mesure et en temps voulu.

Ce fut durant l'été 1925, après avoir appris encore quelques langues supplémentaires et en se promettant d'en apprendre d'autres encore, qu'il se présenta au ministère fin prêt pour les épreuves.

Le concours durait la journée et se déroulait comme il suit Pour commencer, un test écrit sur les connaissances de chaque candidat, autant en ce qui concernait les lois sorcière que sur l'histoire de leur monde, pour en final cibler la situation au Royaume-Uni. Etant natif de ce pays et s'étant, durant sa scolarité, intéressé à l'Histoire, il avait su répondre justement à chacune des questions.

Venait ensuite un examen pratique pour prouver que les postulants savaient se servir de leur baguette. Il se contenta de montrer le minimum. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire trop remarquer dès le début, il le ferait sûrement bien assez tôt pour monter les échelons.

Et pour achever la journée, un entretien individuel entre des employés et des aspirants. Il eut droit aux questions qu'il avait trouvées dans une brochure et y répondit sans se faire de soucis. Lorsqu'on lui demanda pourquoi il voulait entrer dans le Département de Coopération Magique International, il répondit qu'il cherchait un poste où il pourrait utiliser les langues qu'il avait apprises au cours de sa vie et qu'il cherchait à avoir des responsabilités.

Le concours se fini donc et chacun d'eux pus rentrer. Curieusement, il se sentait vidé. Il n'était pas le genre qui subissait du stress et il savait également que s'il se loupait sur ce coup, rien ne l'empêcherait de recommencer. C'était une perte de temps cependant et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps ! Il alla donc se sustenter puis se coucher.

Quand, cinq jours plus tard, il reçut le hibou qui lui apporta la réponse, il décacheta l'enveloppe avec hâte. Il n'avait pas particulièrement peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir dans cette lettre mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux. Inspirant un bon coup, il prit le parchemin, le déplia et eu un rictus de satisfaction : il était reçu. Bien entendu qu'il était reçu ! Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.

D'après le courrier, il était invité à se rendre au plus vite auprès du bureau de recrutement afin d'effectuer les dernières formalités. Il ne se fit pas prier et une fois la paperasse nécessaire préparée, il se rendit au ministère. Là, une charmant employée constitua son dossier avec lui et lui apprit, par la même occasion, qu'il prendrait ses fonctions dès la semaine suivante.

Dès lors, il alla confirmer à Beurk son embauche auprès du ministère avec qui il convint de finir la semaine.

Plus que jamais, il sentait que la chance tournait en sa faveur. Il ne voulait pas trop s'avancer, se doutant qu'il y aurait toujours des détracteurs, mais il était confiant. Il n'y avait aucune raison que qui que ce soit s'inquiète à son sujet et il ne laisserait pas le Albus Dumbledore de cette époque se douter de ses plans.

Il avait très peu de chance de rentrer en contact avec Dumbledore avant l'entrée en première année de son jeune lui, de toute façon. Du moins le pensa-t-il pendant une demi-seconde avant de réaliser son erreur : le directeur de Poudlard passait beaucoup de temps au Ministère, auprès du ministre. Il mit à nouveau une demi-seconde avant de se calmer en comprenant sa bêtise : c'était le Dumbledore de l'époque de Potter ça ! Ici, ce n'était qu'un modeste professeur de métamorphose, aucune chance qu'on le convie pour qu'il donne un coup de main au ministre. Il expira profondément, soulagé.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça pour l'instant et qu'il se concentre sur le plus important : il avait fait les démarches pour trouver un appartement dans Londres et il devait voir l'agence pour remplir les dernières formalités. Il commençait à s'y connaître en paperasse et ça le lassait d'avance.

Étrangement, l'agence qu'il avait sollicité était moldue, il s'était dit qu'ainsi il pourrait plus facilement passer inaperçu. Il avait cependant demandé à ce qu'on lui trouve un appartement proche du quartier du Ministère de la Magie, histoire de pouvoir se rendre plus rapidement sur son lieu de travail. Comme autres exigences, il avait fait part de sa nécessité à avoir deux chambres et à ce que les lieux soient déjà meublés. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre du temps à devoir choisir des meubles, des ustensiles et toutes autres choses qu'il n'avait jamais eu à chercher. L'homme qui l'avait reçu lui avait bien entendu précisé qu'une telle demande risquait de mettre du temps à être satisfaite mais le mage noir lui avait soutenu que peu importe qu'il prenne un mois, deux ou plus, du moment que l'appartement correspondait scrupuleusement à ses attentes. C'est ainsi qu'il termina la rencontre par la remise de tous les documents nécessaires.

La semaine suivante, comme il était prévu, il commença enfin son emploi au ministère. Pour commencer, on l'avait informé de son rôle au sein du bureau: un simple assistant. Il s'était contenté d'acquiescer même si l'idée lui déplaisait grandement. Il n'était pas un larbin, cependant il était censé donner le change, faire mine d'être un homme correct, un sorcier comme les autres.

\- Monsieur Jedusor, en tant que mon assistant personnel, vous devrez prendre des notes, vous occuper de faire certains rapports, vous serez mon intermédiaire avec les autres services également et pour finir, vous gérer nos courriers, compris ?, expliqua son supérieur.

\- Oui, Monsieur, approuva-t-il.

\- Bien, sachez que j'attends de vous un grand sérieux, je ne suis pas très patient et j'aimerais autant qu'aucune erreur ne soit faite, exposa-t-il.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- Parfait, termina le plus âgé.

L'homme semblait avoir passé l'entièreté de sa carrière au ministère. De la bouche d'un de ses nouveaux collègues, il avait appris qu'il était le chef de ce département depuis plus de dix ans et qu'avant ça il était directeur de l'un des bureaux. Cependant Tom n'était pas inquiet, il avait toujours su se montrer poli et respectueux envers les autres. Il avait beau ne pas apprécier savoir qu'une personne se trouvait au-dessus de lui, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire avec et de faire de son mieux pour prendre la place de cet homme. Pour le moment, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il était là pour être formé et surtout pour le servir, il était prêt à le faire, à accepter d'être en-dessous des autres afin de mieux les renverser.

Finalement, la vie de larbin n'était pas si désagréable. S'il avait du mal à accepter de devoir ramener le café au vieil homme, il n'était pas contre l'idée de s'occuper du courrier et des rapports, au contraire. Ça lui permettait de prendre connaissance d'énormément de détails mais également de savoir jusqu'où il aurait accès à certaines informations. Bien entendu, il faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître lorsqu'il apprenait certaines choses mais il ne pouvait pas toujours empêcher cette petite lueur de satisfaction de briller dans ses yeux. Par chance, son supérieur semblait penser que son contentement venait du travail lui-même et de son application à le faire.

Ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup tous les deux, mais le peu qu'ils le faisaient était suffisant aux collègues pour s'apprécier. Tom trouvait que le talent qu'avait son mentor pour se faire respecter était quelque peu admirable sachant que personne n'osait jamais discuter ses ordres. Tandis que son supérieur appréciait grandement le travail fournis par le plus jeune ainsi que ses prises d'initiatives. Aussi, les journées étaient plutôt agréables et les deux camarades trouvaient leur compte en travaillant de concert.

Au bout de quelques semaines, l'agence immobilière avait fini par le contacter et une visite avait été programmée et il avait accepté le logement immédiatement après avoir fait le tour des lieux.

L'appartement était relativement spacieux, c'était plus classe et plus récent que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il ne pouvait par contre pas nier que c'était froid et impersonnel. Mise à part les meubles, il ne s'y trouvait rien pour décorer son environnement et il devait avouer qu'il trouvait cela quelque peu gênant. Soit, il avait encore un peu de temps pour refaire la décoration et le responsable de l'agence lui avait confirmé qu'il pouvait disposer de chaque pièce de la manière qui lui convenait. Du moment qu'il n'abattait pas de mur et qu'il remettait tout en état avant de quitter l'endroit, il pouvait repeindre ou tapisser les murs, parqueter, moquetter ou carreler les sols et ajouter toutes les ornements qui lui faisaient envie.

En ce qui le concernait, il avait l'intention de revêtir les murs de ses couleurs de Serpentard, rien de plus. Peut-être aussi trouverait-il sur le Chemin de Traverse des décorations qui se marieraient bien avec les teintes qu'il avait prévu. Il n'était pas décorateur professionnel mais il avait déjà quelques idées et envies.

Il parapha donc les documents que lui présentait l'agent, lui serra la main et convint de récupérer les clés quelques jours plus tard, lorsque tout serait en ordre.

Encore autre chose qu'il pouvait cocher. Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le jour de sa naissance, ou plutôt le lendemain, pour aller récupérer son jeune lui. Il avait donc un peu plus d'un an pour se préparer à accueillir son jeune lui et pour s'installer tranquillement dans son nouvel environnement.

Il était maintenant installé depuis un mois. Un mois qu'il vivait dans un appartement qu'il avait entièrement re-décoré aux couleurs de Salazar. Il avait acheté quelques tableaux sur le Chemin de Traverse ainsi que dans le Londres moldu, la pluparts représentant des serpents. Du reste, il avait réussi à dénicher une frise illustrant les quatre blasons de Poudlard et l'avait placé dans son petit salon, fier de la rareté de sa trouvaille.

La chambre d'enfant, il l'avait déjà préparé, en suivant les indications d'un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans une librairie moldue qui se situait au pied de chez lui. Il avait donc acheté un lit, une table à langer et une chaise haute. Il ne savait pas encore tout à fait à quoi servaient ces derniers mais apparemment il allait en avoir besoin.

Assit sur son lit, l'ouvrage entre les mains, il étudiait chaque détail du développement d'un fœtus. Il ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de savoir comment était l'Être dans le ventre de sa mère mais il s'était promis de lire le bouquin d et il s'appliquait à le faire.

Après en avoir enfin terminé avec ces interminables schémas et explications, il arriva enfin à une page plus intéressante : la naissance. Il parcouru le texte des yeux et blanchit : c'était horriblement répugnant. Comment pouvait-on écrire de telles choses dans un livre censé préparer à la venue d'un enfant ? A la place de n'importe quel parent, il aurait laissé tomber en voyant ces extraits.

Il inspira profondément par le nez et tourna la page. Celle-ci semblait normale, elle expliquait entre autre le retour de bébé à la maison et comment s'en occuper. Enfin ! Comment faire un biberon, comment bien tenir bébé, comment faire ci et ça. Tout était décortiqué et il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Quand il en vint au passage sur le changement de couche, il ferma le volume. Il avait assez lu pour aujourd'hui et il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre connaissance du contenu de cette chose. L'idée qu'il ait pu un jour être… CA, un simple nourrisson sans défense et, qui sait, bruyant et dégoûtant, ne l'enchantait pas. Il espérait de tout cœur que son jeune lui serait un enfant calme et propre, sans réellement se douter qu'il était impossible pour un nouveau-né d'être propre.

Le temps qui lui restait avant d'accueillir bébé Tom, il l'occupa en finissant les décorations de l'appartement, les quelques achats dont il avait besoin pour le nourrisson ainsi que pour égayer son espace.

Il avait remarqué que l'appartement était relativement sombre, tout décoré de vert et de quelques gouttes d'argenté et avait fini par varier un peu les couleurs, tout en restant dans des nuances proches. Inconsciemment, il avait au maximum évité le rouge et l'or, tout en se laissant tenter par des couleurs telles que le bleu et le jaune.

En final, son lieu d'habitation ne contenait plus deux pièces d'une même couleur et le travail qu'il avait fourni l'avait bien occupé. A son grand étonnement, il s'y sentait bien, une fois passé les premiers temps avec ces couleurs variées, il s'y était parfaitement habitué et accommoder. Il était même plutôt content du résultat.

Il en avait donc terminé avec les préparatifs en tout genre.

Puis, le jour J était arrivé, enfin. Il avait soigneusement préparé l'arrivée de son jeune lui et également l'explication qu'il allait fournir à l'institution. Il était à présent temps de s'y rendre. Pour faire bonne impression, il s'était vêtu d'un costume moldu. Il avait espoir de ne pas avoir à recourir à de quelconques artifices pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, il ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention sur lui, que ça soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son habitation, il observa quelques secondes le sol tapissé de neige. Le froid était intense, très désagréable mais il en avait été de même dans la journée de la veille et à présent il devait absolument se rendre à l'orphelinat. Sans perdre de temps, il traversa la rue et profita du fait que celle-ci était vide pour sortir sa baguette et l'agiter. Le magicobus se présenta alors à lui, il pénétra à l'intérieur sans attendre, fourrant dans les mains du contrôleur l'argent nécessaire en lui demandant de lui épargner son blabla et exigea d'être conduit à proximité de sa destination.

\- Pas très aimable murmura le contrôleur au conducteur, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Le voyage se passa rapidement, il semblait qu'on voulait rapidement se débarrasser de lui car il fut seulement le deuxième à être déposé à l'arrêt demandé.

En descendant du bus et sur le chemin du bâtiment, il se composa un visage inquiet et alla toquer à la porte.

Le premier janvier mille-neuf-cent-vingt-sept, il était neuf heures du matin, la neige avait recouvert chaque partie de la ville, il faisait extrêmement froid et il s'apprêtait enfin à entrer dans la dernière partie de son plan.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme épuisée qui l'invita à entrer lorsqu'il lui précisa l'objet de sa visite.

 **Les choses sérieuses allées enfin commencer.**

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 1,5

Il avait pénétré à l'intérieur du bâtiment et on l'avait mené à la directrice de l'établissement. Là, il avait déballé l'histoire qu'il avait mise sur pied avec un jeu d'acteur parfait.

\- Ma femme et moi avons eu une énorme dispute et j'ai quitté la maison. Lorsque je suis revenue, elle était partie. Je me suis rendu dans plusieurs petits hôtels afin de la retrouver puis j'ai cherché dans les hôpitaux mais aucun ne l'avaient vu. J'ai pensé ensuite qu'elle pourrait s'être dirigée vers un orphelinat, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment pris beaucoup d'argent avant de s'en aller alors…

Il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Vous comprenez… le sujet de la discorde c'était notre enfant, nous ne sommes pas riches et nous sommes encore jeune alors je n'étais pas certain que nous puissions l'élever correctement… je lui ai dit que je souhaitais que nous le fassions adopter mais elle s'est énervée, elle voulait vraiment le garder…

Il regarda la directrice dans les yeux puis baissa son regard sur le bureau entre eux.

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous disputions à ce sujet… Et ce soir-là elle a réellement mal réagis.

Il garda le silence un moment et la femme, suspicieuse le questionna :

\- Et vous ne vous êtes inquiété de son absence que tant de temps après ?

\- Non ! Ça s'est produit il y a moins d'une semaine…, expliqua-t-il.

La femme se montrait plutôt sceptique et l'agacement commençait à poindre chez le mage noir. D'un discret coup de baguette, il ensorcela celle-ci, lui enjoignant de croire à son histoire.

Ainsi, aux yeux des employés présents, la directrice avait avalé le récit et compatissait au malheur du « pauvre garçon ». Elle avait été contrainte de lui annoncer la mort de Merope Gaunt et il avait pris un air affecté.

Etait ensuite venu les documents administratifs qu'il avait dû remplir et parapher avant de les lui rendre. Tout cela lui tapait sur les nerfs mais il faisait son maximum pour rester calme, sympathique et triste afin que chacun croit à son histoire.

A la suite de tout cela, on lui avait mis le petit Tom dans les bras.

Une étrange décharge l'avait traversé au contact du bébé mais il n'en avait rien laissé paraître.

Il avait, par la suite, pu rentrer chez lui avec le nourrisson sous les « au revoir » des gens de l'orphelinat.

A présent, il se trouvait dans la chambre du nouveau-né, regardant celui-ci avec une étrange fixation.

Pas un bruit. Le petit n'avait pas fait un bruit depuis qu'il l'avait ramené, soit trois jours plus tôt.

Il avait pris l'habitude de le nourrir à heure fixe et également de le changer - beurk – régulièrement mais le bébé ne daignait pas pousser un cri ou verser une larme. Il était satisfait de voir ses tympans, et sa patience, ainsi épargnés mais tous les livres qu'il avait pu lire étaient unanimes : un bébé, ça pleure.

A plusieurs reprises il s'était vu tâter le petit à la recherche de son poult et réaliser que celui-ci était bel et bien vivant.

Il ne quitta pas l'enfant du regard et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pleure, ordonna-t-il.

Le bébé lui rendit son regard et il sentit son sang se glacer : ça promettait… déjà un Voldemort en devenir ce mioche. Il était à mi-chemin entre la fierté et le dépit.

\- Un bébé, c'est censé pleurer, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne verse pas une larme ?

Heureusement que son cas ne lui donnait pas d'insomnie, sinon il aurait dû trouver un autre plan.

Sans répondre, bien entendu, le nourrisson gigota légèrement et il abandonna.

\- Pleure si tu dois manger ou s'il faut que je… sinon je ne m'occuperais pas de toi !

Et il s'éloigna du berceau, gagnant le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

C'était un cauchemar. Tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu n'était pas arrivé, au contraire le gamin était des plus étranges et encore… le pire étant ce drôle de courant qui semblait passer entre eux. Curieusement, il avait l'impression de pouvoir le comprendre d'un simple regard, et bien souvent ça arrivait, mais il avait aussi l'impression que le corps du bébé le repoussait… comme s'il essayait de le renvoyer d'où il venait. Avec les projets qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser faire pourtant. Alors il forçait les choses et il ressentait souvent ce rejet.

A mesure que les jours passaient, l'intensité du courant semblait légèrement augmenter. Pour lui, il n'était pas question de céder à une quelconque peur ou de paniquer. Il avait commencé à faire des recherches sur les voyages temporels et avait pu réaliser que c'était un effet secondaire normal. Il ne devait pas exister deux Tom Jedusor pendant la même époque. Ainsi le Tom d'origine rejetait l'intrus sans réellement sans rendre compte.

De son côté, le bébé ne daignait toujours pas émettre un bruit. Il était toujours beaucoup trop calme et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se décida à accepter la chose.

Quand il reprit le travail, il engagea une jeune femme pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Une sorcière, bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'une moldue touche à « son » fils. Il pensa à mettre celle-ci en garde au sujet de son absence de pleure et elle eut l'air plutôt étonnée mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le premier soir où il revint après lui avoir confié le petit, elle lui annonça qu'il n'avait effectivement pas fait un bruit. Qu'elle l'avait nourris selon ses instructions et qu'il était actuellement endormit dans son lit.

Le second soir cependant, elle lui rapporta que le bébé avait versé quelques larmes alors qu'il venait juste de partir. De son côté, il put observer que le nourrisson ne pleurait pas en sa présence.

A présent, il avait le petit depuis deux mois et celui-ci ne pleurait qu'en la présence de la femme et en son absence à lui. En un sens, il se demandait s'il pleurait parce qu'il n'était pas là ou s'il se laissait aller uniquement devant elle. Il poussa un soupir : impossible. C'était juste un petit bébé, il ne pouvait pas avoir conscience de cela de toute manière.

Il fallut encore trois autres mois pour que l'enfant se décide à pleurer en sa présence. S'il avait presque été inquiet de l'absence de pleure au début, il était maintenant sérieusement agacé de l'entendre. Non pas que le petit pleurait souvent, au contraire, ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait faim ou qu'il fallait le changer mais… ses pleures étaient horribles. Par chance, il se calmait vite dès lors qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être manipuler par un mioche.

Il repensa au bébé Potter à l'époque où il s'était tenu devant son berceau, prêt à le tuer. Un regard à Tom Junior et il se fit la réflexion que c'était les mêmes. Deux bébés manipulateurs. L'un poussant ses parents à se sacrifier pour lui et l'autre poussant le plus grand Mage noir de Grande-Bretagne à changer des couches et donner des biberons.

Sachant qu'il avait besoin de cet enfant pour mettre son plan en action, il accédait à ce genre de caprices tout en se promettant de les lui faire payer quand le petit aurait grandis.

A aucun moment il n'avait été attendri par le visage d'ange qu'arborait le bébé. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un père et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'occuper de lui comme d'un gentil papa poule. Même pour faire semblant.

Il avait déjà quelques idées de la manière dont il allait éduquer ce petit. Et il devait reconnaître que son assurance et son empressement lui avait causé quelques ennuis. Aussi le débarrasserait-il de cela. Ça serait dur pour le petit mais c'était nécessaire pour parvenir à prendre le pays.

Il regarda l'enfant, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

\- Tu es promis à de grandes choses, ne me déçois pas.

Il s'assurerait de ne pas être déçu.

 _A suivre_


End file.
